Lollipop Erotica
by Sarryn
Summary: Carrot's sucking on a lollipop. Marron and Tira watch him. Marron and Tira fantasize. Nothing terribly graphic--yet.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sorcerer Hunters, but that hasn't stopped me from writing about them.

****

Warning: This story contains the themes of het- and slash sexually charged situations. If any of this may offend you then stop reading. If, however, you do read this, in spite of my warnings, and find it offensive then I have to say it is your own fault. Some scenes are of an erotic nature, but I have attempted to write them as tastefully as my ability allows.

****

Note: I will not accept any flames, however, comments and criticisms are welcome. I am under the assumption that anyone reading this has a clear understanding of the difference between flames and criticisms so I don't have to explain it. Here are some reason why I don't accept flames: **1) **they generally include an attack on the author's character without regard to previous or future works that may or may not be in the same vein, **2)** not only are they childish, but they make the writer of them sound immature and not old enough to read the material contained herein, **3)** flames help neither the author nor the flamer to improve the work and, therefore, are not constructive, **4)** if something is so offensive as to elicit the impulse to flame then it is better forgotten and not dwelled upon, **5) **you waste time writing it and I waste time reading and then deleting it, **6)** it won't do you any good to point out my lack of scruples, morals, intelligence, sanity, etc., because not only don't I care, but I won't listen.

So, anyway, please review and no flames. There really isn't much plot here. It's just a fun little thing I did.

Much Love,

S-girl

Lollipop Erotica

Carrot Glace hums happily around the cherry lollipop in his mouth as he walks down the street. He holds the white cardboard stick of the sucker and looks around with bright, curious eyes. Once and a while he pulls it out and carefully licks over its moist, red surface with his pink tongue. He doesn't bit down upon the hard candy like so many others. He savors it, rolls it around his tongue and sucks delightfully with pursed lips. 

He pauses by a shop displaying swords. He looks over the gleaming display with eager eyes. Thoughtfully he takes the lollipop out of his mouth and rests its sticky weight against his pouting lower lip. He considers buying one of those swords. Images of enemies sliced in twain and fountains of blood fill his mind. Blood the color of cherry lollipops…

With a shake of his head he turns away. He doesn't really need a new sword. His old one is practically as good as new, anyway. Regretfully he wraps his slick tongue around the candy and draws it into the darkness of his mouth. He closes his eyes to delight in the sudden burst of saccharine flavor. Bliss. 

Carrot is not the only one enjoying the lollipop. Many sets of eyes watch him rapaciously. They darken with every lithe flick of his tongue. Single handedly he is the fuel for countless late night fantasies. Visions of naked flesh and dueling tongues haunt his progress down the street. 

His companions are not immune to the boy making love to the sucker with such blatant delight. They avidly observe every little movement of his lips around the spherical candy. They withhold tight groans whenever he carefully licks it. They picture that adroit tongue running wetly across other, more intimate, things. 

He stops suddenly as a thought strikes him. The sucker is withdrawn from its dark hiding place. He pivots on one heel to face his flustered companions. His smile is open and ingenuous like a young child's. He holds out the lollipop.

"Would you like a taste?"

__

/He offers me the glistening treat with a guileless smile. His chocolate brown eyes watch me honestly as he awaits my response./

/I can see how others might mistake him for the younger brother. Others call him childish; I call him childlike. He faces life with the same unassuming excitement of a child. He chases women out of simple carnal desire. There are no plots or schemes or hidden agendas in his wants. He is the gentler, kinder cousin of 'id'. He wears his heart and soul on his sleeve for all the world to see. He doesn't dwell on his past failures. He is perfectly flawed. He is my niisan./

/"Well, if you don't…" He shrugs and lowers his arm. I catch his hand as he starts to turn away. He blinks in mild surprise. Uncertainty clouds his expressive face. I find my eyes momentarily arrested by the red staining his lips. They look…ravished./

/His hand trembles in mine. The smooth resiliency of flesh over bone draws me in. Slowly I run the pad of my thumb across the delicate skin on the back of his hand. I can feel his eyes watching me in bewilderment./

/Gently, patiently I raise the teasing sweet to my lips. His fingers clench beneath mine as I take it in my mouth. Cherries and sugar flood me, and beneath them I imagine that I can taste him. My tongue swirls around it, caressing the wet, sticky surface. I hold his eyes with mine. I watch as his pupils dilate and a faint pink blush washes across his cheeks. His breath puffs erratically past those reddened lips. Guiding his hand, I take the sucker out. I lick my lips. His gaze follows the fleeting glimpse of my tongue./

/Only my hand firmly clasped around his prevents the lollipop from falling from his suddenly limp hand. He stares at me as if he has never seen me before, as if we are strangers./

/"M-Marron?" Confusion and unsure desire suffuse his face. He doesn't quite understand the significance of my little display. It is just like him to take something as innocuous as a lollipop and turn it into a weapon of sin and temptation. He is truly an innocent. I find myself tired of waiting for him to realize my intentions./

/"Thank you," I murmur. He smiles half-heartedly. I know he wants to bombard me with questions. Unfortunately, for him, he doesn't know what to ask./

/I solve his vocal problem by guiding the red candy into the dark haven of his mouth. He blinks in surprise and automatically encases it in his warmth. Reddened lips purse about the white cardboard stick. He swallows. His hand flexes beneath mine. Muffled by the sucker, his eyes, instead of his occupied mouth, ask me why I haven't let go./

/He is still so trusting, confused, but trusting. How can I resist?/

/I lean forward. Curious to know what I'm doing, he doesn't move. The sucker's stick presses into my lower lip as I kiss him. A small, startled noise hums into my mouth. I follow the lollipop's path between his soft lips. Again I taste cherries and sugar. I find his tongue hiding behind the treat. He squeaks when I brush mine against his. Through the sugary sweetness of the candy I can taste him. Here are no appropriate adjectives I can find to describe his flavor. It is simply my niisan./

/I draw back. His eyes are barely open. He looks dazed. The sinful lollipop remains in his moist darkness. That just won't do./

/I want to taste him. I need to this time without the sucker, just him. Hot fire is pooling in my stomach, lower, and I am voracious. Instinctively I know that I will never be surfeit of him. One taste will never be enough./

/The candy liberated, I lean in and claim those deliciously red lips. My free hand traces the curve of his cheek and slides around to cup the back of his head. The wiry strands of his black hair prickle my palm. He's too shy, too uncertain to duel with me, but he responds by leaning against me and whimpering./

/The lollipop falls to the dusty ground. He molds himself along the front of my body and holds onto me as if I'm his only anchor, and maybe I am. The heat from his body burns into me, marks me. I want more. I need more./

\He holds the lollipop out like some dark treat. There's a wicked twinkle in his dark brown eyes. I find myself blushing.\

\"Carrot!"\

\The fool simply grins and leans forward. My breath puffs past my lips in panicked exhalations.\

\"Do you want to try, Tira?" His voice rolls my name into a husky purr. I can't help but shiver. The glistening, sinful treat fills my vision. I can feel his warm breath caress my face. I can feel him across the few feet that separate us.\

\"I…"\

\"C'mon, just a little taste?" His honeyed words tug a sharp line of tension deep in my stomach. Of their own volition, my lips begin to part. "That's right. Just a little more." His voice has become sultry darkness and cool satin sheets, blushing flesh and hot mouths.\

\Screwing up my dignity, I grab the sucker from his hand and give it a hasty lick. He chuckles softly and the hairs on my arms rise. His eyes are two pools of melted chocolate. I feel dizzy.\

\"Tira, Tira," he chides tenderly, "That's not how you taste a lollipop." Before I can say anything his hand covers mine. I watch transfixed as he guides the crimson treat back into the darkness of his mouth. Eyes never leaving mine, he makes love to the candy with his mouth. My heart feels ready to explode outward through my ribcage. A mantra consisting of the words 'oh my god' runs through my scattered mind.\

\His eyes are heavy-lidded and almost black when he finally removes the sucker. With deliberation his swirls his pink tongue across his lips. My breath hitches painfully. My knees have gone soft and fluttery. He leans in and I wait expectantly.\

\"That's how you do it," he whispers. Oh gods.\

\With a cocky grin he turns away and walks off. My heartbeat pulses through the whole of my body. I want to run after him and…I want to run away and…\

"Carrot! That's disgusting!" The boy shrieks shrilly and jumps away from the suddenly appearing Mallet in the girl's hands. The cherry lollipop flies from his hand and lands in the tan-white dust. Marron watches them with an unreadable expression. Slowly he bends down and picks up the dirtied sucker. His dark eyes move across the dusty surface intently. Without a word he wraps it in a piece of paper and tucks it away in his robe. 

***

From Sarryn:

What's the deal, hmm? Basically there are the real events, non-italics, and then there are Marron and Tira's fantasies (in that order). Both of them see Carrot in a different light. For Marron he is the innocent. For Tira he is the seducer. 

On a side note, I would like to say that Carrot will always be the 'uke' in regards to slash stories. The reasons for this are as follows: 1) he's the shortest cast member (excluding Potato Chips and Jeeves) so he has the lack of height issue going on, and 2) he's my favorite and my favorites are always being dominated when involved with another male. 

So please REVIEW. I may be writing another chapter for this depending on my mood and inspiration. 


End file.
